warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped in Ambitions
Coalkit's life begins as any Warrior's life would. But, one day outside the Nursery, everything changes. A terrible twist gnarls at his life. Will Coalkit learn how to cope with this? Coalkit's story ---- Giant sun beams poured through the WillowClan camp. It's never been this hot before in the past summers. Coalkit was too tired to play. His mouth was toasted with thirst. He grunted and flopped on to his back. His mother, Reedflower, was lapping at Blossomkit: his only sister. Blossomkit sat, her head bent down in annoyance. Coalkit heaved himself up and sprinted to the shade of the Nursery. The coolness seeped through his body, Coalkit let his muscules relax. "Coalkit, here, have some water." A gentle voice countered. It was Frostpoppy, one of the other queens. Coalkit nodded and padded to the soaken moss. Frostpoppy purred, Coalkit could see that her belly was growing plumper every day. He lapped at the moss, the cold water soothened his tonsils. He shifted his gaze at the leader, Rosestar. Suddenly he turned his head to Frostpoppy. "Thanks for the water." He mumbled and padded away. Coalkit yawned. What could he do next? Suddenly, paws pinned him down. Dust rose from around him. He whipped around and saw Blossomkit. He grinned and jerked forward. "Hey! Not fair!" Cried Blossomkit, her tail underneath her. Blossomkit rose up and lunged at Coalkit, her paws batting at him. Coalkit yowled and unsheathed his claws. Suddenly, Reedflower noticed. "Coalkit! Sheath your claws! You too Blossomkit, don't play rough!" She ordered, her voice heavily stern. Coalkit snorted, "Yes, mom." Blossomkit objected, "Mom! There's nothing to do! WillowClan is always boring!" Reedflower sighed, her soft pale eyes blinking. "Blossomkit, why don't you help get the ticks off the elders?" She insisted. Blossomkit wrinkled her nose. "Gross! I don't want to get my paws splattered with mouse bile!" She snorted, her tail lashing. "Can we go hunt!?" Coalkit suddenly asked. Blossomkit's eyes brightened. "Can we!?" Reedflower sighed again. "If you insist. But make sure an apprentice keeps an eye on you." Coalkit and Blossomkit nodded and scrambled away. "Hailpaw! Treepaw!" Coalkit called. Hailpaw and Treepaw were one of his best friends. They taught him some battle moves and told him funny secrets. Blossomkit whined. "They're both asleep!" She wailed silently. Coalkit's grin turned into a frown. "Who cares, we can hunt by ourselves-- we're nearly apprentices." Coalkit countered, his eyes sparkling. Blossomkit nodded. "Let's go by the pond. Oh-- and visit the gaint willow tree!" Blossomkit mewed, as she padded away along with Coalkit. The sun rays were begining to thin. The wind slitted through their fur. "The willow tree! Come on, Coalkit!" She chimed. "I'm right at your tail!" He meowed, thudding after her. Blossomkit tripped over a willow branch. She fell face-first into the dirt. Coalkit couldn't hold back his laugh. Blossomkit snorted and spat pieces of dirt out of her mouth. "I'll get you back!" She snarled and swatted a paw at him. Coalkit stopped laughing and backed away, his face serious. "Mother said not to play rough." He warned her and walked away, tail high. Coalkit heard some soft scuttling in the leaves. He tried to set his position into the correct hunting stance. Then, Coalkit crept forward. His eyes were erect on the small creature. Suddenly he pounced. He sunk his fangs into the small vole's neck. The vole squealed and went limp. Coalkit couldn't believe it! His first catch! Coalkit quickly picked up the vole and hurried off to find Blossomkit. "Blossomkit! Look at my vole!" He yowled with a full mouth. Blossomkit wasn't there. A wave of anxiety swept through him. "Blossomkit! Where are you!?" He called. Again, no answer. He dropped his vole and hurried into the forest. He must find Blossomkit! Coalkit's blood roared in his ears. What if Blossomkit was hurt!? Even worse, what if she was dead! Coalkit's mind was swirling with thoughts. Suddenly, pain shot through his leg. He wailed and fell down. He had stepped on a thorn. His eyes filled with tears. Oh, Blossomkit, where are you!? He must get to WillowClan. He heaved himself up. How could he run on three legs? He forced himself to walk forward. Pain scoured his leg. Were his days over? He fell on his side. His vision blurred. Coalkit had passed out. Coalkit grunted, a strange force pinned him down, he couldn't feel his body. An ice cold crept through him slowly, pricking at his sides. He peeled his eyes open, the light slitting through his opticals. He shut them. He was still dazed. Coalkit pulled his lungs together, a sharp pain squeezing through them. ''What is wrong with me? Has StarClan decided to take me in their paws already? ''He thought, the feeling sprouting emptyness. Suddenly a dried oak leaf landed gently on his nape. He shook slightly, the leaf dropping beside him. Coalkit gasped. ''Blossomkit! ''His ears shot up. ''She was still missing... How long have I laid here? ''Coalkit felt his energy coming back slightly. He huffed, pulling himself onto his side. Pain poked at him. He clenched his teeth, his insides burning. Coalkit hesitated and flopped down onto his side. ''I am done. ''He closed his eyes, and fell into a painfull, restless sleep. Category:Fanfictions Category:Ripple.Of.Mc's fanfics